


Lubeacles (Lubey Tentacles)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Kagune Kink, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: Anon said: (too embarrassed to be off anon lol) Kagune secretions as aphrodisiacs and discovering this unexpectedly (bonus points if it's the amonekihide ot3)(I am incapable of writing this kind of smut without death via embarrassment, so this is cracky as hell)Y'all can prompt me @ purgatoryandme.tumblr.com and see answered requests under the tag "drabbles".





	

The day after Hide and Kaneki were attacked by Nishiki, Hide woke up in a foreign bed. He wasn’t too confused about that fact, since he remembered being rescued from being a Hide-sandwich by Touka. He figured they’d cover things up and keep him somewhere safe.   
  
No, what he was confused about was the fact that he’d clearly been bathed.   
  
He’d been bathed because he had been sticky.   
  
He’d been sticky because Kaneki’s…tentacles? Was tentacles the right word? Anyway, Kaneki’s tentacles had touched him a bunch to roll him around and they were really…lubey.   
  
Was lubey even a word?   
  
Probably not.   
  
They were totally lube-ish in consistency though and Hide remembered being uncomfortably turned on by that knowledge. He was almost disappointed about his currently clean status.   
  
Kaneki came into the room and cried a bunch while being lectured about the ~dark world of ghoul’s~. Hide decided against bringing up the lubeacles for now.

* * *

Amon Koutarou was a very serious man. Serious and extremely pious. He was always ready for a fight, always prepared to dish out justice, and never confused about his cause.   
  
However, Eyepatch confused him. His words had shaken Amon’s resolve and…  
  
Uh…  
  
Well…  
  
When he had bitten Amon, wrapping him up with his kagune…  
  
It had been a little hot?  
  
Oh Lord, what was wrong with him? He’d been completely distracted by the sweet stab of pleasure-pain and had lost the fight in a miserable way.  
  
As Amon stood in the rain, he hoped it was the equivalent of a cold shower. He didn’t want to save Mado with an awkward boner. 

* * *

The three of them had met purely by accident. Hide had managed to convince Kaneki to come back to campus for _**just one day**_. There was a book signing there for some fruit author (Pear? Pineapple? Banana?) and students were being gifted with the opportunity to actually chat up the author.  
  
If Hide had arranged that book signing, well, that was his secret.   
  
Either way, it was too good for a nerd like Kaneki to resist. His friend was extremely twitchy about being on campus and kept eying him weirdly, but Hide was just happy he was there.  
  
He would’ve stayed happy if nobody had alerted Doves to the presence of a ghoul on campus. Hide doubted anyone had figured out Nishio-sempai and figured the occult club had just set off another false alarm.   
  
Usually, the CCG would think that too. But the high volume of people on campus today made them extra-worried.  
  
They actually sent some decent people.   
  
This actually freaked out the ghoul students.   
  
Chaos reigned.   
  
Hide yanked on Kaneki’s arm, pulling him through the crowds of panicking students as CCG officers shouted instructions to the crowd and some fool without a mask whipped out his tentacles. Hide watched for a second in brief fascination as they pulsed…a little like a…  
  
Ahem.   
  
Hide pulled himself together and tried to continue fleeing, but Kaneki was standing like a statue, watching the scene unfold.   
  
“I’ll be right back.”   
  
He said, ripping himelf out of Hide’s grip and disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Hide groaned in frustration and prepared himself for the inevitable showdown.

* * *

Amon came to Kami to deal with errant ghouls. They were supposed to be low profile. The whole thing wasn’t meant to be serious.  
  
The campus ghoul was a little stronger than expected however, and Amon had been a little distracted by a familiar face in the crowd watching him with utter horror.   
  
He nearly got impaled.  
  
A rinkaku wrapped around him from behind however, lifting him out of danger. The secretions soaked through his suit and Amon stiffened along with his saviour.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
Eyepatch’s youthful voice whispered in his ear ( _sending a wholly inappropriate shudder down his spine_ ). Then, without any warning, Eyepatch kidnapped him from the scene.

* * *

Kaneki finally slowed down when he reached a complicated series of alleys tucked into the back of the campus. He had the foresight to wear his mask, but he was pretty sure Hide saw him, and he was wearing his favourite sweater.   
  
Since Hide wasn’t an idiot, Kaneki was pretty sure his friend knew it was him.  
  
A groan alerted Kaneki to the fact that he had taken the investigator with him when he fled the scene. It was an oddly…not annoyed groan.  
  
Curiously, Kaneki set the man on the ground and peered into his face. The Dove’s knees were buckling and his face was suspiciously flushed. Kaneki found himself worrying that he’d accidently broken one of the man’s bones or…  
  
“Hey, idiot! Don’t go leaving me behind!”  
  
Oh no, Hide had caught up with him. Thoughtlessly, Kaneki’s kagune whipped out to cover Hide’s mouth. Kaneki held it there for a moment in wide-eyed disbelief and Hide opened his mouth a little ( _was he going to bite him!?_ ).   
  
When Kaneki moved the tentacles away, Hide’s mouth was…really wet. Wet and shiney.   
  
It was uncomfortably sexual.   
  
Hide swallowed and Kaneki felt his pants tighten. The Dove behind him pitched forward and wound up leaning on his back, panting hotly on Kaneki’s neck.   
  
Kaneki felt his lower back getting wet and oh god he was so confused what was happening-  
  
The Dove moaned. In. His. Ear.   
  
The Dove ground his hips into the wetness on Kaneki’s back.  
  
Suddenly Hide had crossed the distance between them and had slipped a hand into Kaneki’s pants and was this a dream or a nightmare or-  
  
“Never knew tentacle lube could be an aphrodisiac.”   
  
Hide chuckled, his register slipping an octave lower.  
  
”Sir?”  
  
Kaneki whispered urgently at the Dove grinding against his back in a really pleasant way.  
  
”Isn’t this against your personal creed or something? Sir?”  
  
The only answer he got was a nip on the shoulder ( _Hnnnnnggggghh fuck that was not good_ ) and a growl of,   
  
”Call me Koutarou.”  
  
Kaneki whimpered.   
  
_**He was so fucked.**_


End file.
